jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Allterrain-Taktikerzwinger/Legends
*Kuat-Triebwerks- werften |Serie=Allterrain-Serie |Modell=Taktikerzwinger |Klasse=Kampfläufer |Preis=Unverkäuflich''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |Merkmale= |Länge=13,20 Meter (Rumpf) |Breite=5,32 Meter |Höhe=5,02 Meter |max speed=60 km/h |Antrieb=6 Laufpylone |Antriebsart=Läufer |Treibstoff=Für 500 km |Panzerung=Gepanzerte Hülle |Sensoren= |Zielsuchsystem=Zielcomputer |Bewaffnung=*1 Massentreiber- Geschütz (48 Geschosse) *6 Antipersonen-Lasertürme (5*109 Joule) |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Aufklärer *1 Turm-Kanoniere *4 Kanoniere/ Hilfskräfte |Passagiere=*20 Soldaten *1 IM-6-Medidroide |Beladung=*10 Tonnen Nutzlast *Luft- und Nahrungsvorrat für 3 Wochen *2 AT-RTs (Heck-Umbau) |Rolle= |Einsätze= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium }} „These weapons of war would be awe-inspiring, if they were not so terrifying.“ (Seite 15) Der Allterrain-Taktikerzwinger, kurz AT-TE, war ein sechsbeiniger Kampfläufer, der von Rothana-Schwerindustrie entwickelt und während der Klonkriege von der Galaktischen Republik und nach dessen Umformung auch vom Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt wurde. Er war mit einem Massentreiber-Geschütz und mehreren Laserkanonen bewaffnet, die mehrere Ziele in verschiedener Richtung bekämpfen konnten. Seine Panzerung schützte ihn vor den meisten Infanteriewaffen und machte ihn zusammen mit seiner Bewaffnung für feindliche Fahrzeuge und Fußsoldaten zu einem gefährlichen Gegner. Die Fortbewegung auf sechs stämmigen Beinen brachte ihm zudem eine hohe Flexibilität ein, die ihn schwieriges Gelände überwinden ließ und sogar zum Klettern befähigte. Nach ihrem ersten Auftreten während der Schlacht von Geonosis waren AT-TE in vielen Einsätzen während der Klonkriege präsent. Sie besaßen dabei in vielen Fällen eine hohes taktisches Gewicht und konnten mithilfe von ''Acclamator''-Klasse Angriffstransportern und Frachtkanonenbooten schnell und flexibel eingesetzt werden. Beschreibung Aufbau und Technik links|miniatur|Die Innenansicht eines AT-TE Das Cockpit des AT-TEs war zentral am Bug des Gefährts angebracht und bot Platz für zwei Piloten. Zudem diente es als Einstieg für Piloten und Passagiere, da man die Kanzel mit einem Scharnier nach oben klappen und so in den Innenraum gelangen konnte. Neben dem Piloten fand auch der Aufklärer im Cockpit Platz, der mit Periskop und Entfernungsmesser die Angriffe des Kampfläufers koordinierte. Im Innenabteil des Kampfläufers waren am Bug und am Heck zwei Passagierräume für je zehn Personen eingerichtet, die gleichzeitig das Munitionslager für die Hauptkanone bildeten und miteinander verbunden waren. Die Truppen füllten ihre Munition selbst auf. Unter den Sitzen waren zudem Andruckkompensatoren angebracht, welche genauso wie Sitzgurte dafür sorgten, dass die Klonsoldaten bei geringer oder keiner Schwerkraft sitzen blieben. Zudem gab es Lebenserhaltungsluft-Erneuer in beiden Kabinen. Die flexible „Konzertina“-Sektion im Mittelteil des AT-TE enthielt Energiegeneratoren und andere schwere Mechanismen, die den Kampfläufer antrieben. Diese wurden durch Energieleitungen mit der Technik des AT-TE verbunden.Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen Zudem wurden im Munitionslager auch schwere Waffen wie Flammenwerfer mitgeführt.The Clone Wars (Roman) Er besaß sechs Laufpylone mit Terrainsensoren, mit denen er seinen Untergrund abtasten konnte. Die breiten Füße erlaubten ihm, auch bei starken Treffern nicht umzukippen. Die Füße selbst wurden durch Fußausrichtungskolben und Zehaktuatoren bewegt, die der Pilot des Vehikels bediente. Allerdings hatte jener auch die Möglichkeit, die Füße zu blockieren und den AT-TE so zum Stehen zu bringen, indem er die mit der Beinbewegung rotierenden Servomotorenscheiben mit Knöchelblockierklammern ausschaltete. Die Pylone waren mit hochbeweglichen und freischwebenden Schulterstützen am Rumpf des Fahrzeugs befestigt. Die Beine waren über einen Aktuatorschacht miteinander verbunden. Die Laufpylone ahmten die Bewegungen des arktischen Hornwhelmers von Rothana nach. An den Seiten befanden sich Rasten für Halteklammern, an denen der AT-TE auf Schiffen festgemacht werden konnte. Des Weiteren befanden sich rechts und links je zwei Heckluken, um den Passagieren einen Ausstieg zu ermöglichen. Die besondere Technik des Allterrain-Taktikerzwingers bestand darin, dass er beinahe auf jedem Terrain eingesetzt werden konnte. Durch seine Zeh-Magneten und Turbo-Greiffüße''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' konnte er sogar Wände erklimmen, also vertikale Wege zurücklegen. Dabei sorgten seine Füße zwar für Stabilität, verringerten allerdings das Tempo des Gefährts. Die Füße verhinderten auch das Umkippen des Kampfläufers nach Granateinschlägen unter dem verwundbaren Bug. Seine besondere Panzerung hielt zudem auch starken gegnerischen Treffern stand. Allerdings wurde der AT-TE dadurch sehr schwer, sodass er auf Planeten wie Jabiim im Schlamm einsank. Bewaffnung und Besatzung rechts|miniatur|Die Massentreiber-Kanone eines AT-TEs Der AT-TE besaß mehrere Waffen, mit denen er sich sowohl nach vorne als nach hinten verteidigen konnte. Zum einen besaß er am Bug vier und am Heck zwei Anti-Personen-Kanonen, mit denen er Droiden und andere Infanterie ausschaltete. Die Massentreiber-Geschütz hatte eine hohe Reichweite und konnte sowohl Bunkerbomben als auch zielgesteuerte Raketen abschießen. Zudem konnten sie Energieschilde durchdringen. Die Laserkanonen wurden von Kanonieren bedient, die mithilfe von Zielkontrollen ihre Feinde ins Visier nahmen. Dabei schützten zwei Heckkanonen den AT-TE vor Hinterhalten. Mit den Partikelkanonen war der AT-TE auch gegen mobile Feinde gewappnet. Die Hauptwaffe des AT-TE stellte das Massentreiber-Geschütz auf dem Dach dar, welches langsamere Ziele anvisierte, wie zum Beispiel andere Kampfläufer und ''Geier''-Klasse Droiden. Der AT-TE besitzt einen elektromagnetischen Schild, der EMP- und Impulsgranaten abwehren konnte. AT-TEs konnten das Schlachtfeld auf verschiedene Weise betreten. Zum einen gab es die Möglichkeit, dass sie von TFAT/fs ins Feld gebracht wurden. Außerdem konnten sie auch direkt aus Truppentransportern dem Kampf beitreten. Das wurde besonders dann angewendet, wenn der Feind nicht angriffsbereit war und somit nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass Feinde die Hangars der Transporter zerstören konnten. Zudem konnten sie aufgrund ihrer magnetischen Füße auch im Weltraum abgeworfen werden und auf einem darunter gelegenen Schiff landen. Selbst auf Asteroiden konnten sich AT-TEs mithilfe ihrer magnetischen Füße bewegen. Die Crew eines AT-TE bestand aus zehn Mitgliedern. Zum einen ein Pilot, der zusammen dem Aufklärer im Cockpit in seinen Platz hatte, vier Bordkanoniere, welche die Anti-Personen-Kanonen bedienten, und ein Turmkanonier, der das Massentreiber-Geschütz bediente. Zudem konnte ein AT-TE 20 Passagiere aufnehmen, die sich in den zwei Kabinen aufhielten. Außerdem war immer ein IM-6-Medidroide auf dem Läufer stationiert, der im Notfrachtraum untergebracht war und die Aufgabe hatte, verwundete Soldaten solange zu versorgen, bis sie an der nächsten Krankenstation behandelt werden konnten. Verwendung links|miniatur|AT-TEs konnten auch im Weltraum operieren Die AT-TEs gehörten zu den meist genutzten Kampfläufern und Truppentransportern innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik und wurde vielfältig eingesetzt. Seine Aufgabenbereiche erstreckten sich dabei von einfachen Transportmissionen bis zu Angriffen auf feindliche Kommandoposten. Zudem wurde er dazu eingesetzt, sowohl Infanterie als auch andere schwere Fahrzeuge oder Raumschiffe zu zerstören oder Klontrupps über das Schlachtfeld zu eskortieren und ihnen Feuerschutz zu geben. Dabei konnte er auch hohem Feindbeschuss standhalten. Eingesetzt wurde der AT-TE auch als mobile Artillerie, welche sämtliche Feinde zerstören konnte. Dabei begleiteten die Kampfläufer Klonsoldaten auch hinter der Front. Allerdings war der Kampfläufer sehr anfällig gegen Landminen und Granaten, da keine der sieben Waffen des AT-TE dessen Unterseite schützte. In den meisten Kompanien der GAR waren mehrere AT-TEs zu finden, die allerdings oft auch nur in den Hangars von Raumschiffen blieben und nicht eingesetzt wurden. Außerdem gehörte er Unterstützungskonvois an und gab größeren und langsameren Fahrzeugen Feuerschutz. Dabei konnten dem AT-TE nur wenige Feinde in punkto Bewaffnung und Panzerung Paroli bieten. Aufgrund der besonderen Bewaffnung konnte er feindliche Artillerie, Gebäude oder Truppenverbände zerstören, bevor jene reagieren konnten. Zudem konnte so größere als auch kleinere Feinde abwehren. Die Magnetfüße sorgten für einen festen Stand und erlaubten ihm, sowohl vertikale Angriffe auszuführen als auch unebenes Terrain zu überqueren, ohne dabei das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Diese Stabilität diente später auch für die Entwicklung des AT-AT. Durch die relativ hohe Größe des AT-TE benötigte er jedoch auch eine große Crew. Der AT-TE konnte außerdem dem Druck im Weltraum standhalten, da er druckgeschützt war, und mit Frachtkanonenbooten auch auf Planetenoberflächen abgesetzt werden. Durch sein Gewicht verursachte er jedoch Erosionen, sodass letztendlich der UT-AT entwickelt wurde, welcher diesen Nachteil nicht mehr besaß. Zudem wirkten die AT-TEs sehr robust, doch waren sie nicht unzerstörbar: neben der Unterseite des Vehikels konnte auch das Cockpit ein leichtes Ziel feindlicher Raketen werden. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Als die Kaminoaner mit der Erschaffung einer Klonarmee für die Galaktische Republik beauftragt wurden, erteilten sie der Firma Rothana Schwerindustrie den Geheimauftrag, Waffen und Fahrzeuge für sie herzustellen. Die Rothaner, denen der Auftrag aufgrund ihrer Feindschaft gegenüber der Handelsföderation und Technologie-Union erteilt worden war, entwickelten daraufhin auch den AT-TE, den sie nach dem Vorbild des Arktischen Hornwhelmers von Rothana erschufen. Dieses stämmige Tier war für seinen festen Tritt berühmt. Zudem nahm man mehrere Sicherheitsfahrzeuge der Firma und Minenfahrzeuge der Firma als Vorbild. Diese wurden allerdings überarbeitet, wobei militärische Elemente hinzugefügt wurden. Im Vorfeld ihrer ersten Einsätze wurden sie in Manövern und Übungen auf Kamino zur Ausbildung der Besatzungen eingesetzt. In Tipoca City standen zu diesem Zweck Bereiche zum Nachstellen verschiedener Terrains und Wetterbedingungen für Trainingseinheiten zur Verfügung.Alle Welten und Schauplätze rechts|miniatur|Mehrere AT-TEs ziehen in die Schlacht Den ersten Einsatz hatten die AT-TEs bereits in der ersten Schlacht der Klonkriege, der Schlacht von Geonosis. Nachdem der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker und die Senatorin Padmé Amidala gefangen genommen waren, startete die republikanische Armee eine von Großmeister Yoda und Mace Windu angeführte Rettungsaktion. Während die überlebenden Jedi des Rettungstrupps aus der Gladiatorenarena gerettet wurden, setzten Frachtkanonenboote und Acclamator-Angriffsschiffen insgesamt 2160 AT-TEs im Kampfgebiet ab. Einige wurden auch in der Arena gegen verbleibende Separatisteneinheiten eingesetzt. Obwohl die Klonarmee überlegen war, fielen mehrer AT-TEs den feindlichen Hagelfeuer-Panzern zum Opfer, deren Raketen die Cockpits durchschlugen und im Inneren der Läufer explodierten. Die meisten Feuerregen-Panzer wurden jedoch kurz darauf von republikanischen Kanonenbooten zerstört. Zudem bewachten sie die weitaus größeren SPHAs, welche das schwere Feuer erwiderten. Letztendlich gelang es der Republik, die Droidenarmee zur Flucht zu bewegen und Geonosis zu erobern. Nur wenige Wochen nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde auch ein AT-TE während der zweiten Schlacht von Rhen Var eingesetzt. Der Kampfläufer nahm am Angriff auf eine Langstrecken-Sensorstation teil, die erst kürzlich in einem alten Hafen aufgebaut wurde. Schließlich gelang es der Republik, die Anlage zu erobern und für eigene Zwecke zu verwenden.Battlefront Auch beim Angriff auf den vom Bankenverband kontrollierten Planeten Muunilinst waren einige AT-TEs im Einsatz. Nach der Eroberung der Hauptstadt, wo sich die Kampfläufer vor allem auf die Zerstörung der Hagelfeuer-Droiden konzentrierten, griffen mehrere Droiden unter der Führung des Kopfgeldjägers Durge den Kampfverband an und zerstörten mehrere der Kampfläufer. Allerdings gelang es Obi-Wan Kenobi, den Kopfgeldjäger schwer zu verletzen und mithilfe einiger Klonsoldaten die Droiden, sodass die Republik dem Planeten einnehmen konnte.Clone Wars Nach etwa fünfzehn Kriegsmonaten gehörten auch mehrere Allterrain-Taktikerzwinger zu dem Kampfverband, der die Jabiimi-Loyalisten im Kampf gegen die mit den Separatisten verbundenen Jabiimi-Nationalisten unterstützte. Auch die AT-ATs wurde dort zum ersten Mal getesten und erhielten bei den ersten Angriffen Deckung von den AT-TEs. Während der Schlacht eröffneten sich jedoch neue Probleme: Die Kampfläufer sanken in den durch den auf Jabiim herrschenden Dauerregen schlammigen Boden ein und konnten sich nicht fortbewegen. Trotzdem erlaubte die oberste Generälin Leska keine Luftunterstützung, da sie es nicht durch die stürmischen Bedingungen in der Atmosphäre schaffen würden. Nach tagelangen Gefechten, in denen die AT-TEs meist als Schutz von Konvois eingesetzt wurden, wurden schließlich die meisten Kampfläufer zerstört. Der Rest wurde auf Jabiim zurückgelassen und von den Separatisten erobert.Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim Direkt im Anschluss daran gehörten auch einige Kampfläufer dieser Art dem Kampfverband an, der die strategisch eher unwichtige Welt Aargonar erobern sollte. Obwohl die AT-TEs in den ersten Scharmützeln nur wenig zum Zuge kamen, wurden sie schließlich im letzten Gefecht eingesetzt. Schließlich zog sich die Republik zurück und überließ die verbleibenden, meist stark beschädigte oder zerstörte Kampfläufer, auf dem Planeten zurück.Der Sturm nach dem Sturm Einige Zeit später startete eine Invasionsflotte einen Angriff auf die Welt Zaadja, auf der sie eine feindliche Droidenfabrik zerstören wollten. Nach der Landung der ersten Welle begann der Kampfverband, darunter auch mehrere AT-TEs, ein Ablenkungsmanöver auf die separatistischen Droiden, mit dem sie der Jedi-Meisterin Tohno einen Weg in die feindliche Fabrik verschaffen wollten. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, die Fabrik und die Droidenarmee zu zerstören und so den Sieg der Republik zu sichern.Für immer jung Auch während der [[Mission auf der Prosecutor|Mission auf der Prosecutor]] spielte ein AT-TE eine wichtige Rolle. Als die Republik-Kommandos des Delta Squads einen Großteil des Schiffes von Kampfdroiden und Trandoshanern befreit hatte, sprang ein Droiden-Kontrollschiff in den Sektor und startete mehrere Droidenträger, die sich auf die Hangars des Schiffes zubewegten. Es gelang den Kommandos, die Hangars A und B ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu befreien, aber in Hangar C hatten sich bereits mehrere Kampfdroiden verschanzt und Droidenträger ersetzten zerstörte Droiden umgehend. Da die Kommandos erkannten, dass sie auf normalem Wege nicht gewinnen konnten, hackten sie ein Terminal, das einen Aufzug in Bewegung setzte, in dem sich ein AT-TE befand. Als dieser im Hangar ankam, übernahm Boss das Massentreiber-Geschütz und zerstörte die verbliebenen Droiden. Kurz darauf gelang es den Kommandos gemeinsam mit der Arrestor das Droiden-Kontrollschiff zu vernichten.Republic Commando (Videospiel) Zudem gehörten einige AT-TEs zu einem Angriffstrupp, der unter der Führung von Jedi-Meister Yoda eine Rettungsmission nach Honoghr einleitete, um die dort festsitzenden Truppen der Jedi-Ritterin Aayla Secura zu retten. Allerdings konnten sie Aayla und den letzten überlebenden Klonsoldaten Bly ohne Kampf auf ihr Schiff holen.„Armor“ links|miniatur|Ein AT-TE erklimmt einen Berg Als kurz nach der Ernennung Anakin Skywalkers zum Jedi-Ritter eine Invasion des Planeten Christophsis gestartet wurde, um den Planeten von den Separatisten zu befreien, wurde der sich dort aufhaltende Senator Bail Prestor Organa von einigen AT-TEs geschützt. Nach der planetaren Invasion zerstörte der Verräter Slick alle Fahrzeuge bis auf die Schweren Geschütze. Darunter waren auch mehrere AT-TEs, die auf dem Gelände des Truppenlagers stationiert waren. Als nach weiteren Gefechten Verstärkung des Jedi-Meisters Yoda eintraf, waren auch einige Kampfläufer dieser Art dabei und sicherten die Eroberung. Kurz darauf startete ein kleiner Kampfverband unter der Führung von Anakin Skywalker eine Rettungsaktion auf dem Planeten Teth, um den Sohn des Verbrecherbosses Jabba Desilijic Tiure Rotta aus den Händen der Separatisten zu befreien. Dazu wurden zwei Läufer mit Frachtkanonenbooten direkt ins Kampfgebiet getragen und liefen eine Wand hinauf, indem sie sich mit ihrem magnetischen Füßen festhielten. Bei dem Angriff gerieten die Walker jedoch unter Feindbeschuss, sodass einer der AT-TEs zerstört wurde. Der andere konnte zusammen mit einem Drittel der ursprünglichen Soldaten die Festung erobern und den jungen Hutt befreien. Kurz darauf wurde die Festung jedoch erneut angegriffen. Zunächst verteidigten die Trupps der beiden Klonsoldaten Hez und Coric den Läufer, doch mussten sie schließlich fliehen, sodass der Läufer von den Separatisten zerstört werden konnte. Als die Klone nach kurzer Zeit die Droiden besiegten, verschanzten sie sich an den Überresten des Wracks und verteidigten sich von dort aus gegen die neu heranströmenden Droiden. Dabei nutzten sie auch mehrere Waffen, die sie in den Überresten des AT-TE fanden. Schließlich traf das 212. Angriffsbataillon ein und besiegte die Droiden, wobei der AT-TE allerdings auf dem Planeten blieb. Nur wenige Tage später nahm General Grievous überraschend den Bothawui-Sektor ein und vernichtete die republikanischen Truppen. Einzig General Skywalkers Kampfverband leistete noch Widerstand und positionierte sich innerhalb des Asteroidengürtels von Golm. Ziel war es, Grievous' Flottenverband in den Gürtel zu locken, wo mehrere AT-TEs Stellung bezogen hatten. Tatsächlich tauchte Grievous kurz darauf mit einer Flottille auf und steuerte direkt durch den Asteroidengürtel, um keine nachteilige Position zu haben. Zudem legte er sämtliche Energie auf die vorderen Schilde, um die Asteroiden abwehren zu können. So eröffneten die AT-TEs, die von Captain CC-7567 „Rex“ angeführt wurden, das Feuer auf die Fregatten, sodass diese schwer beschädigt wurden und ein leichtes Ziel für die Bomber-Staffel der Republik darstellten. Nachdem die Twi'leks von den Separatisten versklavt genommen worden waren und General Skywalker die Blockade des Planeten Ryloth durchbrochen hatte, begannen die Bodentruppen von Jedi-Meister Mace Windu mit einer Invasion des Planeten. Als die AT-TEs an einem Bergabhang vorrückten, gerieten sie unter den Feindbeschuss durch die feindlichen Panzer. Der führende Panzer wurden zerstört, Mace Windu konnte mithilfe der Bruchpunkttechnik den Piloten retten. Gleichzeitig ordnete Klon-Kommandant Ponds die Erwiderung des Feuers an und orderte die Sprinter-Staffel, die mühelos über den zerstörten Panzer springen und bis zum Feind vordringen konnten. Indes warf Mace Windu mit der Macht den zerstörten Kampfläufer in den Abgrund, damit der Kampfverband weiter vorrücken konnte. rechts|miniatur|Ein AT-TE-Konvoi auf Khorm Später wurden AT-TEs gemeinsam mit AT-RTs während der Schlacht von Khorm eingesetzt. Zu Beginn der Schlacht nahmen zwei AT-TEs beim Angriff auf eine Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage der Separatisten teil. Als sie sich den Verteidigungsstreitkräften näherten, befahl Major Ozzel den Kampfläufern, auszuschwärmen. Dabei gerieten sowohl die AT-TEs wie auch die Klonkrieger unter schweren Beschuss durch Kampfdroiden und Protonenkanonen, wurden jedoch von den Jedi beschützt. Kurz darauf eröffneten die Läufer das Feuer auf die verbliebenen Feinde. Da der Kriegsherr Unger Gout die Aufbereitungsanlage mit einem Schienen-Jet verließ, fiel die Anlage in die Hände der Republik. Als Asajj Ventress die Anlage zurück eroberte, befahl Ozzel erneut das Vorrücken aller Einheiten. Da Ventress damit rechnete, gab sie Sergeant 126 den Befehl, im Schnee versteckte DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden einzusetzen. Kurz darauf zerstörten diese die verbliebenen Läufer und töteten die meisten Klonkrieger, während es den Kampfdroiden gelang, Major Ozzel und einige wenige Klonkrieger gefangen zu nehmen. Als es diesen mit Hilfe eines AATs aus der Gefangenschaft entkommen konnten, entschied Ozzel, sich zu einem Sammelpunkt zurückzuziehen, an dem bereits Klonkrieger und AT-TEs warteten. Da Asajj Ventress ihnen jedoch bereits folgte, gerieten sie dort angekommen sofort unter Beschuss, bei dem die AT-TEs vernichtet wurden und erneut einige Klonkrieger starben. Nur das rechtzeitige Eingreifen von Admiral Wieler bewahrte Ozzel und die restlichen Klone davor, getötet zu werden. Als die Republik schließlich den Stützpunkt von Unger Gout angriff und sie mehrere Raumschiffe, darunter zwei Acclamator-Kreuzer, an die Agrozit-Geschütze verlor, beschloss Kit Fisto, mit Bodeneinheiten anzugreifen. Dabei wurden jedoch auch mehrere AT-TEs getroffen und zerstört. Schließlich gelang es den republikanischen Streitkräften jedoch, den Planeten einzunehmen, da Captain Sharp den Stützpunkt durch das Feuern auf einen Agrozit-Tank zerstörte.Schlacht um Khorm (Comic) miniatur|links|Ein AT-TE hält während der zweiten Schlacht um Geonosis die Stellung Einige Woche später waren auch einige AT-TEs bei der Rückeroberung des Planeten Felucia dabei. Nach einer verlustreichen Invasion teilten sich die Truppen auf, sodass ein Teil der AT-TEs mit Ahsoka Tanos Trupp einen Juggernaut eskortieren, während Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker einen anderen Teil in den Kampf führten. Allerdings hatte die Republik die feindliche Streitmacht unterschätzt und wurde schnell überrannt, sodass sie ihre Truppen zurücklassen und evakuiert werden musste. Danach holten sie Ahsoka ab, die sich zunächst weigerte, bis sie schließlich nachgab und den anderen folgte. Sie musste jedoch feststellen, dass die Separatisten ihren Einsatztrupp kurz darauf überrannten und die AT-TEs zerstörten. Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane kurz darauf ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel gestohlen hatte, nahm er den Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal auf Devaron gefangen, indem er zunächst den schützenden AT-TE zerstörte und danach mit seiner Droidenarmee den Meister besiegte.Act on Instinct Allerdings hatte das die Republik erfahren und eine Flotte entsendet, die Banes Kampfverband festnagelte. Um auf das feindliche Flaggschiff zu kommen, ließ Skywalker seine Mannschaft in die AT-TEs AT-AT 300, 773 und einen weiteren Panzer steigen und aus der Resolute werfen, sodass die Panzer auf der feindlichen Fregatte landeten und Skywalkers Einheit das Schiff infiltrieren konnten. Allerdings wurden sie zerstört, als die Fregatte im Laufe der Schlacht explodierte. Wenig später entdeckte die Republik, dass auf Geonosis erneut Droiden gefertigt wurden, sodass sie in einer großangelegten Invasion mehrere AT-TEs mit Frachtkanonenbooten auf den Planeten brachten. Da sie bei der Landung bereits unter großen Beschuss gerieten, wurden viele AT-TEs zerstört und nur wenige konnten bis auf die Oberfläche gebracht werden. Jene Panzer bildeten mit den Kanonenbooten Wagenburgen, um einerseits die Klone zu schützen und andererseits die feindlichen Panzer abzuwehren. Auch beim darauffolgenden Angriff auf die Hauptwaffenfabrik wirkten einige AT-TEs mit und zerstörten die feindlichen Luftabwehrgeschütze. Danach wandte die republikanische Armee sich einer anderen Fabrik zu, die neuartige Super-Panzer produzierte. Beim Angriff gerieten die AT-TEs jedoch unter den Beschuss besagter Panzer und wurden zerstört. Kurz nachdem die beiden Jedi Ahsoka Tano und Barriss Offee die Fabrik von innen heraus zerstört hatten, wurden die restlichen AT-TEs vom Planeten abgeholt. rechts|miniatur|Ein AT-TE gerät auf [[Saleucami unter Beschuss]] Als der Droidengeneral Grievous den Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth entführte, leiteten die Jedi eine Rettungsaktion ein, sodass Grievous nach einer kurzen Schlacht auf den Planeten Saleucami fliehen musste. Daraufhin verfolgte ihn Obi-Wan mit einem Kampfverband, dem auch zwei AT-TEs angehörten. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd stellten sie ihn schließlich, doch wurde im darauffolgenden Gefecht einer der Läufer zerstört. Dem anderen gelang es jedoch, den Kampf zu überstehen, doch floh Grievous und konnte auch vom Massentreiber-Geschütz des AT-TE nicht aufgehalten werden. Außerdem wurden mehrere Allllterrain-Taktikerzwinger auf Malastare eingesetzt, wo sie die Verteidigungslinie der Republik sicherten und die feindlichen Vulture-Droiden abschossen. Nachdem die Republik jedoch die Elektro-Protonenbombe getestet hatte, entstand ein riesiges Erdloch, in das auch mehrere Läufer fielen. Als Mace Windu eine Rettungsaktion startete, berichtete ihm ein überlebenden AT-TE-Pilot von einer „riesigen Bestie“, die er gesehen haben wollte. Tatsächlich entdeckten sie ein Zillo-Biest, das sie nach einem kurzen Gefecht nach Coruscant brachten. Dort brach es allerdings aus und griff den Senat an. Daraufhin wurde eine Einsatzgruppe gegründet, der auch mehrere AT-TEs angehörten. Zwar griffen sie das Biest auch mit den Massentreiber-Geschützen an, doch schadete ihm das nicht, da es eine gepanzerte Haut besaß. Schließlich gelang es, es durch ein Gift zu töten. Während der Klonkriege waren mehrere AT-TEs und andere schwere Fahrzeuge auf Agamar stationiert. Allerdings verwandelte sich dies zu einem Desaster, als das Trampeln der Kampfläufer die natürlichen Brücken des Planeten einstürzen ließ. Daraufhin entwickelte man ein neuen Fahrzeug: den Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport. Die zeitliche Ordnung dieser Aussage ist ungewiss, doch wurde er erst kurz vor Ende der Klonkriege eingesetzt. Außerdem wurden sie während der Schlacht von Sarrish eingesetzt, in der sie von Frachtkanonenbooten hinter die feindlichen Linien transportiert wurden.Routine-Tapferkeit Am Ende der Klonkriege wurde der Planet Felucia von der Handelsgilde besetzt. Daraufhin wurde die 182. Legion auf den Pilzplaneten entsendet und begann mit der Invasion des Planeten. Der Angriffsverband, darunter auch mehrere AT-TEs, wurden jedoch abgeschossen. Einen Monat später wurde ein Teil der 501. Legion zusammen mit General Aayla Secura nach Felucia verlegt, um die verschollene Einheit zu suchen. Dabei besetzte sie zunächst einen der zerstörten AT-TEs. Nachdem sie den Kampfläufer bis zur Landung der zweiten Welle von Aayla Secura gesichert hatten, holten die Soldaten die Energiezelle eines abgestürzten Kanonenboots und reaktivierten damit den AT-TE. So konnte die republikanische Armee die Separatisten angreifen und in dem besetzten Abschnitt schließlich den Sieg erringen. Danach landete auch das 327. Sternenkorps auf dem Planeten, und die Einheit der 501. Legion zog wieder ab.Battlefront II Um den gesamten Planeten von den Separatisten zu befreien, leitete ein Kampfverband von Aayla Secura und Barriss Offee die Rückeroberung ein, bei der auch einige AT-TEs mitwirkten. Nach der eigentlichen Schlacht führten sie Missionen zur Zerstörung der letzten Droiden durch.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Gleichzeitig wurde jedoch die Order 66 erteilt, welche die Klonsoldaten zwang, sich gegen ihre Jedi-Vorgesetzten zu richten. Während Aayla durch Klon-Kommandant Bly starb, wurde Barriss vom Feuer eines AT-TE erfasst. Auch auf Utapau gehörte mindestens ein AT-TE zum Kampfverband. Nach der Erteilung der Order 66 schoss jener mit der Massentreiber-Kanone auf den kommandierenden Jedi-General Obi-Wan Kenobi, doch überlebte dieser den Schuss. Auch auf Kashyyyk wurden AT-TEs eingesetzt, die sich jedoch nicht an der Order 66, sondern am Kampf gegen die Separatisten beteiligten. Galaktisches Imperium Kurz nachdem Palpatine das erste Galaktische Imperium ausrufen hatte, wurden AT-TEs auch auf Bandomeer gegen Ionit-Minenarbeiter eingesetzt, da diese ihre Verträge mit dem Imperium nicht einhielten. Die Kampfläufer wurden mit Hilfe von Frachtkanonenbooten aus einem im Orbit befindlichen Sternzerstörer der ''Venator''-Klasse eingeflogen. Letztlich gelang es dem Imperium, mit wenigen Verlusten siegreich aus der Schlacht hervorzugehen.Blutige Ernte Nach der Schlacht von Kalist VI wurde ein AT-TE bei Aufräumarbeiten und dem Wiederaufbau der imperialen Basis eingesetzt. Dieser war mit einem Kran ausgestattet, der es erlaubte, sperrigen Schrott anzuheben.Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges Das Design des AT-TE diente später zur endgültigen Entwicklung des AT-AT. Die meisten Kampfläufer wurden nach der Umwandlung der Republik in das Galaktische Imperium zur Sicherung von aufständischen Welten im Äußeren Rand eingesetzt. Da der Transport der Panzer jedoch auch Frachtkanonenboote benötigten, blieben viele AT-TEs ohne Bewachung liegen und fielen in die Hände der Bevölkerung. Hinter den Kulissen rechts|miniatur|Das Konzept eines AT-TE *Der originale englische Name des AT-TE ist All Terrain Tactical Enforcer. Sachbücher wie Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss brachten erstmals den deutschen Namen Allterrain-Taktikerzwinger. *Der Allllterrain-Taktikerzwinger hat neben dem gebräuchlichen Namen und der Abkürzung AT-TE in vielen Quellen andere Bezeichnungen. So wird er im New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels als All Terrain Tactical Enforcer Assault Walker bezeichnet, im The Clone Wars Campaign Guide All'''-'Terrain Tactical Enforcer genannt und in der Fernsehserie ''The Clone Wars als Walker geführt. *Der AT-TE wurde erst spät zu Angriff der Klonkrieger eingefügt, wobei Ryan Church das Fahrzeug auf Entwürfen des AT-AT aufbaute. Schließlich lag es an dem Team von Rob Coleman, das Vehikel in den Film einzubauen. Dabei konnte Tom St. Amand bei der Ausführung des Stop-Motion-Verfahrens helfen, der bereits an den AT-AT-Kampfläufern in Das Imperium schlägt zurück arbeitete. Während der Produktionsphase wurde ihm der Spitzname Clone Walker gegeben. *Im Comic Schlacht um Khorm werden die AT-TEs um einiges größer als gewöhnlich dargestellt. Zudem verlassen die Soldaten den Kampfläufer dort nicht durch Luken an der Seite, sondern durch eine Öffnung unterhalb der Fahrerkabine. *Im Spiel Battlefront II ist die Bewaffnung anders dargestellt: Statt der bekannten Angaben besitzt er dort vorne je zwei Partikelkanonen und schwere Laserkanonen, sowie die Partikelkanone auf dem Dach. Es ist möglich, dass es sich dabei um eine Modifikation der 501. Legion handelt, wahrscheinlich ist es jedoch lediglich Spielmechanik. *Im New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels wird der AT-TE als erster sechsbeiniger Läufer in der galaktischen Geschichte bezeichnet. Diese Aussage gilt jedoch aufgrund des Auftauchens eines sechsbeinigen Läufers in The Old Republic als veraltet. *Während im New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels behauptet wird, dass der AT-TE auch für nackten Fels erprobt wurde, behauptet The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie das genaue Gegenteil. *In The Old Republic kann man bei einer Mission auf Quesh einen republikanischen Kampfläufer sehen, der dem AT-TE stark ähnelt, obwohl dieser erst über 3000 Jahre später erfunden wurde. *Der AT-TE ist bisher vier mal als Lego-Set vorgekommen. Hierbei zweimal in der Version aus Episode II, einmal aus TCW und einmal aus Star Wars Rebels. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Schlacht um Khorm *''The Clone Wars'' – Act on Instinct *''Republik'' – Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim *''Republik'' – Für immer jung *''Routine-Tapferkeit'' *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' *''Dark Times'' – Blutige Ernte *''Imperium'' – Bis zum letzten Mann *''Imperium'' – Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''The Old Republic'' * * }} Referenzen }} cs:Terénní taktický vymahač en:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer/Legends es:Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno fi:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer hu:AT-TE lépegető it:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer ja:全地形対応戦術攻撃兵器 nl:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer no:AT-TE pt:Executor Tático Todo Terreno ru:AT-TE Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Produkte von Rothana Schwermaschinenbau Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen von Rothana Schwermaschinenbau Kategorie:Bodenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Kampfläufer Kategorie:Bodentruppen der GAR Kategorie:Imperiale Bodentruppen Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends